


Stay Quiet

by 2kitsune



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Implied Explicit Content, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Swearing, Teen! Dean, Teen! Sam, Voyeurism, explicit content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kitsune/pseuds/2kitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to play with his younger brother on the road to the next town, only problem is that John is up the front driving. But then again, Sam had always been good at being quite when needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Quiet

They had been in the impala for four hours now and Sammy had, had enough. Not only was he bored but he was also a little jittery, not to mention that Dean was asleep and John was too busy driving and singing along to his mix tapes to talk too. Sighing Sam lent against his brother’s upper arm, turning his head just enough to look outside, but it was dark out and all he could see was the brief outline of trees as they whipped past. 

There was a blanket covering them, the initial reason for it being there to keep the boys warm as they slept, and Sam brought it further up his body and over his shoulder before closing his eyes. He was at least going to try and fall asleep, even though that’s what he’d been trying for almost an hour ago. 

Just as he was drifting off, after another ten minutes of shifting, Dean shifted and suddenly there was a hand on his upper thigh, making Sam freeze and his eyes widen. Slowly he turned his head to see if his elder brother was awake, eyebrows furrowing when he saw that Dean’s eyes were still closed. When the sandy blonde’s hand failed to move again Sam’s eyes slowly began to close again, snuggling back into his brother’s side. 

Another ten minutes passed and Sam was just drifting off to sleep when Dean’s hand moved again, Sam’s eyes flew open and he shifted to look up at his elder brother as Dean’s hand trailed up and down his thigh, eliciting shivers out of the seventeen year old. This time Dean didn’t stop, his hand slowly going up and down, up and down, only brushing near the place that Sam needed him the most, and finally he let out a small sound of impatience and felt Dean’s hand squeeze lightly in response. 

Sam shifted again when Dean’s hand finally went where he needed it the most, hands trailing over the crotch of the brunette’s denim jeans, Sam let out a gasp when Dean’s hand pressed down and then bit down on his bottom lip, his eyes flicking towards the front seat to make sure John hadn’t heard anything. He obviously hadn’t seeing as he was still singing along to his mix tapes, and Sam pushed his hips back up to encourage Dean. 

Dean’s eyes were still closed as he palmed over Sam’s crotch, fingers grazing along the denim and the brunette fist his hands at his sides to stop himself from getting the sandy blond to hurry up. The friction was there, but it wasn’t enough, and Sam bucked up again.

“Dean.” Sam hissed, bringing the hand closet to his brother up to clutch onto Dean’s upper arm, holding on so tight that his nails dug through his clothes and into the sandy blonde’s skin. Dean got the hint, a glint passing through his emerald eyes, and pressed down harder before rubbing his palm around in small circles. Sam hissed against and clutched on tighter, pushing his hips up as much as he could. 

Dean’s teeth were a bright glint in the dark as he brought his head down onto Sam’s shoulder, to any bystander it would look like he was just resting there to go to sleep, but instead he titled and slowly started kissing along his baby brother’s neck. “God Sammy.” He whispered. “You’re so hot.” 

Sam whimpered at his brother’s words, heaven knows it turned him on to the point where he was aching, and let out a sigh of relief when Dean finally let up and started to undo his belt with tanned fingers. Usually Dean would tease him a bit, prolonging Sam’s release until he was begging, but it was obvious right that this had to be done fast in case John heard them. 

As Dean kissed along Sam’s neck he popped open his baby brother’s top button, something he was proud to able to do with one finger, and quickly made work of Sam’s zipper. It was then when his kisses quickly turned into soft bites, soothing over the bruising area with his tongue before moving on to another spot. Sam had to bite back his noise as Dean’s hand slowly slid into his pants, palming over the brunette’s dark blue boxers. 

“D- Dean!” He whimpered, arching up into his brother’s touch as his body heated up into uncomfortable heights, sweat pooling in his protruding collarbones and tickling under his underarms. 

“Shhh.” Dean whispered in his ear, pausing to nip along Sam’s earlobe and smirking when the brunette’s hips flicked up. “You don’t want dad to see us do you? See you beggin’ and pantin’ for more?” 

“N- no.” Sam gasped, eyes falling shut as he lent his head back to rest against the seat of the impala. “Please, just hurry.” He added, body trembling under Dean’s touch. Lately they had, had less and less time to do this, Sam not even being able to jerk off in the shower in peace, and Sam was desperate to find some release. 

Dean chuckled, nipped down on his ear once more with his sharp canines, and finally ran his hand up to rest on Sam’s lower stomach, fingertips resting just under the brunette’s waistline. Once there slowly ran his fingertips up and down, moving further down every time till his fingertips were mere inches away from the base of Sam’s member. 

“Dean, come’ on” Sam growled, grabbing onto his older brother’s wrist with the hand that wasn’t clutching onto Dean’s upper arm and trying to force him. When the sandy blond refused to move Sam whined, worrying over his bottom lip and glancing up the front through his eyelashes before slowly moving his hand off of Dean’s upper arm and sliding it over onto the sandy blonde’s crotch. 

Much like Sam had Dean jumped, hissed, and flashed Sam a look before leaning back down and re- attacking the brunette’s neck with force. Sam’s hand faltered, curling, as he forgot what he was currently doing and lent into the touch even though it hurt a little. And then finally Dean’s hand was on the move again, finally sliding down to wrap his finger’s around Sam’s member and tugging slowly as though to test the waters.

Of course Sam froze, sucking in air loudly and once again gripping onto Dean’s upper arm, as a bolt of pleasure ran up his spine. “De.” He whined, rocking his hips like that would convince the sandy blond to move faster, fortunately Dean was easily turned on by his younger brother’s pleas and he let out a low growl before beginning to pump. Sam’s gaze flicked up to his dad, making sure he wasn’t watching and biting his lip when he saw he wasn’t, before turning his attention back to Dean. Once had got his focus down, pushing through the fog in his mind, the hand on Dean’s crotch started moving and he clumsily started undoing the sandy blonde’s jeans button. 

This time it was Dean’s hips that pushed up, his sharp canines biting down on his bottom lip against Sam’s neck, and he let out a low sound from deep in his throat. The brunette’s libido spiked when he heard that, quickly pushing aside Dean’s jeans and eagerly pushing down the sandy bond’s boxers to grip him, hearing Dean make that sound against his throat again as he slowly began to pump.

The brother’s made sure to match each other’s speed as they pumped, fast with lots of twists of their wrists to get this done as quickly as they could. The only problem was that Dean knew all the buttons to push, the fact that Sam’s head was so sensitive you could get him to cum by playing with just that, and he used that to its full advantage.   
Sam, however, was still trying to get Dean to full hardness. Seeing as the sandy blond had started first Sam was already aching, leaking against Dean’s hand, but the brunette hadn’t started till later and still had to work on his elder brother. 

He started stroking harder, having to pause and bite back a moan when Dean smirked and copied him, and made sure to nick that vein underneath the head of the sandy blonde’s member. He knew he hit it when it was Dean who had to pause now, biting back a low growl and forcefully snapping his hips up. 

“You wanna play huh?” Dean growled against his ear, his breath puffing against Sam’s neck and making him shiver. “Let’s go, Sammy.” The low tone of his voice made Sam moan, his spine trembling and Dean defiantly wasn’t kidding. 

He brought his hand up, the one furthest away from Sam, and slowly pushed the brunette’s shirt up; and it was right then and there when the brunette knew he was done for. Ever since they had become teenagers Dean endlessly teased him about it, pulling pranks on the brunette and taking every chance he could to tweak Sam’s nipples, until one day he took it too far and made his younger brother moan. 

Of course after that he stopped, because they weren't ‘together’ and didn’t know how to sort out these feelings they were both feeling, till finally after another two years of skirting around each other the two had a fight and ended up making out in a fit of pure lust. 

“Ohhh Sammy.” Dean muttered, biting the brunette’s earlobe and feeling Sam’s hand tighten on his arm. “Look at this.” As he spoke his fingers run over the brunette’s already perky nipples, chuckling low in his throat and Sam’s breathing hitched and his hand that was pumping Dean faltered. 

“De- dean!” Sam gasped, controlling his tone so that it was lower than what it was originally going to come out as. “That’s not- fair! You know what that does.” The hand on Dean’s member completely stopped and moved to his upper thigh, clenching down and digging through the rough material. 

“Oh I know perfectly well.” Dean growled back but didn’t let up, thumbing over the head of Sam’s member and then moving to stroke him. Sam whined, bringing his outside hand up to his mouth and biting down on his own skin to muffle the sound. He bit harder and harder as he felt the tingling make its way all down to his toes, heat beginning to pool in his stomach. 

By now Dean was hard under the blanket they had over themselves, the sounds his baby brother was making just edging his erection on. For a second he had three hands so that he could play with his baby brother and himself, but he could wait because the way Sam looked right now was absolutely sinful. Under the lights of the streetlights zooming past Sam’s face was flushed, eyes lidded and watery. His lips were pink and bruised from all the biting, and Dean leant forward to press a quick kiss to them before pulling back and returning to the brunette’s neck just in case John might see. 

“Dean.” Sam whined, his clutch strengthening and his toes curling in his shoes. “I’m close- shit Dean! I’m close!” He gasped loudly, and Dean froze before looking up the front in fear that John was watching. He wasn’t, and Dean’s lips pulled back into a smirk as he lent down and started attacking the sensitive skin around Sam’s collarbones. 

“Come on’ Sammy.” Dean purred, attacking Sam’s skin with new conviction and feeling the brunette arch into him. Sam however felt like he was on fire, his skin prickling under his clothes in a way that was uncomfortable but pleasurable at the same time, his breathing was rugged as he clutched helplessly to Dean and felt his orgasm slowly approach. 

“D-dean.” He sobbed, tongue flicking out to wet his lips and closed his eyes as he suddenly came. His vision went white behind his lids and he arched up, body shuddering in on itself and out as Sam felt his whole body erupt in tingles. “Oh shit- Dean.” He gasped, nails digging to hard into his elder brother so hard that he drew blood, and burrowed his face as far into his brother’s shoulder as he could. 

Dean’s smile was sly as he slowed down and moved from biting Sam’s neck to leaving open mouthed kisses on it, hand milking Sam for all that he had as the brunette bucked his hips and slowly came down from his high. As he opened his eyes he blearily blinked at Dean and then shot up, looking towards John in a state of mild panic because wow he had been a little loud. 

But John hadn’t noticed at all, he just kept humming along to whatever song was playing at the moment. With a small smile on his lips he looked back at Dean, blinking at his elder brother. Dean leaned in and sighed as he pressed a kiss against Sam’s lips, it was slow and sensual and they did knock teeth a couple of times before they got the angle right. 

Sam didn’t even care at this point if John saw, he was too wrapped up in his brother and their kiss. He moaned a little when Dean pulled away, but was surprised when the sandy blond moved back to his ear and huskily whispered. 

“Now I dunno’ about you, but I think you owe me one.” 

Sam pulled away, looking confused. Dean smiled and grabbed the hand that was resting on his own leg, slowly pulling it till the brunette’s hand was on the sandy blonde’s lap and Sam smiled too when he realized what his brother was implying.

“Oh I dunno’” Sam replied. “I’m kinda’ tired.” His tone was teasing and Dean’s eyebrows quirked, a pout finding its way to his lips. “But I suppose I’m up for it.” He said just as Dean was about to open his mouth to speak, and lent forwards to kiss his brother.


End file.
